An Alolan Date
by King0711
Summary: Ash discovers his feelings for a green hair beauty and asks her on a date. How will it go when she's leading the date. He discovers throughout the date what he is exactly feeling for her. Will he be able to convey what he feels like towards her? How would this Alolan Date go down? One shot


**An Ash x Mallow one shot coming up, with my longest one shot so far, surpassing the 4000 work mark. Woo!**

**So before we being, both of them are 15-16ish. I wouldn't have to say that if it wasn't for one tiny part of the story I'm particularly nervous about if I don't say the age. You'll see.**

**With that out of the way, let's do this.**

**Disclaimer: Me own no Pokemon, me own story plot of da story, me own no Pokemon**

* * *

Nervous. Scared. Worried. Anxious. Those were the words that were describing him at the moment, waiting for someone to come out of their house. He wasn't wearing his normal clothes, instead he dressed a bit nicer than he usually does.

Replacing his usual blue and white striped shirt, was an all dark blue colored polo one. His normal baggy pants were also gone, replaced with khaki shorts. He had ditched the hat and let his arm roam free after struggling for hours to get it neat. His usual partner, Pikachu, wasn't with him, but he did have two Pokeballs just incase he need it.

He stared at the house that was in front of him. How long has he been standing there, he had no idea. It was a bit late, nearing the evening, that was the time he was told to come and pick her up. He stared hard at the door, before realizing he probably looked like a idiot just staring at the door, so with all his courage, he knocked.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

The door swung open to reveal not the person he was wanting to see, but a person who wanted to see him. He gulped, his nervousness increased tenfold. The man gave him a hard look, before beckoning him in. He nodded and stepped inside the house.

"Um, good afternoon sir." He forgot to greet the intimidating man that stood before him, his glare only intensified listening to him talk.

"Take a seat." He guided his hand towards a green leather couch. He nodded and proceeded to sit. The man was watching his every move critically. The man sat down on a seat, not that far away from the couch. His glare never faltered.

"What's your name young man?" There was no smile, nor positive emotion present on his face. He was sweating and he told himself to calm down. He's handled facing legendary Pokemon, but he was scared and nervous for this!

"Ash Ketchum sir." The man slowly nodded, his neutral face still present on his face. His overall facial features showed being neutral, but his eyes told him that he was judging him in every which way.

"Where are you from kid." The way he said kid put him on edge, but he stilled answered the question.

"Pallet Town, Kanto sir." The guy raised his eyebrows at his response, clearly not expecting him to come from such a long ways away.

"What are you doing here then?" The man sounded like he didn't want him in Alola, and he must likely didn't he thought. Where was she, he questioned, looking at the stairs that probably led to her room.

"I'm a Pokemon Trainer who's traveling the world sir." The response made him roll his eyes and glare at him harder, more fierce. He clearly didn't like his answer.

"Pokemon Trainer, huh. Do you think you can make a living off of that kid? Do you?" The man was berating him and his dream, and that pissed him off, but he couldn't show it. He had to take it full on. Before he had any chance to respond, someone came down the stairs.

"Dad, who are you talking to-" Her sentence stopped as she saw him. She looked shocked, so he grinned and gave a small wave to her.

"Ash! You're already here! Um…" She looked at him and her dad, and knew what conversations they were probably having.

"Ash, let's go." She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling in out of that situation. Her dad stood up, clearly not amused with not being able to finish his conversation.

"Mallow dear. Me and him haven't finished our conversation yet." He pleaded with his daughter, and Ash prayed that she wouldn't give him back to her dad. She didn't.

"And you're not going to finish, bye!" She opened the door and pulled him outside.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She looked guilty and sad at what he had to go through. He didn't know much about comforting, bue he tried. He grabbed her hand, making her slightly blush and look up at him.

"It's fine, he was… fine." While it was clearly a lie, and she knew it was a lie, she smiled at him, her guilty look gone. She nodded a couple of times and started to walk, down the path.

"Okay, so I have some plans on where we are going." Mallow took the lead and he allowed her, it was not like she was going to let him take the lead anyway.

He thought back to the conversation he had with Kiawe. Kiawe had told him to take the lead, and that most girls like when a guy knows what he is doing. That was until she told him that Mallow wasn't like most girls, and she wanted to lead the date. He baffled at the idea, but understood it, coming from a girl like Mallow. Kiawe still convinced him to try and take the lead every once and awhile.

"So where are we going?" She turned to look at him and he finally had a good oppuritning to see what she was wearing.

She ditched the overall look for a pink skirt and a green shirt. The skirt wasn't too short or too long, but he could tell the shirt was tight, tight enough to show her big but still developing… he was not going to go there. Getting the thoughts out of his mind, he realized her face looked better than it usually is. _What's the thing that girl's uses when they make their face look better… makeup! _She looked stunning to him, and he hoped he looked stunning to her.

"Only to the best malasada shop in the world." She bounced a bit excitedly, and he couldn't help and relate her to a little kid.

"The best?" He's only had a few malasadas before, he knew they were damn good, and was worth dying for.

"Yes the best, doofus." She lightly smacked his head and giggled at him, making him chuckle, before he gave her a light nudge to the back, making her stagger. It was his turn to laugh while she was glaring at him.

"That wasn't funny." She frowned at him, giving him the 'Mallow Look' but he kept laughing as she smacked his arm. They arrived at a brown and white building. She pulled him inside and presented it with a smile, already forgetting about earlier.

"Here it is!" Her eyes grew big, looking at the shop. Even though she's been here a lot, she still seemed surprised at the place. They got in line.

"Hello sir and ma'am, what would you like to order." The cashier asked in the funky cashier voice that every place had. He didn't know what to order, but Mallow ordered for him.

"That would be $12.94 please." Mallow dug into her wallet, looking for money, but he pulled some money and payed it off himself.

"Ash!" She whined at him, but she was blushing at his gesture. He grinned at her as they waited for their food.

That was another thing that someone told him to do. Kukui told him to pay for stuff, it was a man's duty to pay for everything, at least on the first date, unless she absolutely insisted that she payed. Since she was taking the lead in the date, he was going to pay for everything. She was blushing at his gesture of paying it, so he knows that Kukui was right.

"Order 179." That was them. They got their tray of malasadas and sat down at a random table.

"Okay, there are multiple types of malasadas. Creme filled ones, sugar, plain and more. No matter what you choose, I bet your bottomless stomach would like." He slightly glared at her as she gave a smirk in return. He chose one randomly, and truth to her word, he enjoyed it.

They spent their time there, eating, joking and talking. Each of them having a good amount of malasadas, and even Mallow had to pull them out of there, otherwise he was going to order more.

"Don't forget you're on the date with me mister." She scolded at him, but he saw her mouth twitch and he grinned at her. She rolled his eyes and dragged him away from the shop.

"So where next?" It was evening now, slightly cooler, darker, but the soon still shone as it was still out.

"Well, there's this old movie that's playing in a couple of minutes down there, or we could go laser tag in a pizza filled junkie." She was giving him the option to choose. While on any other day, he would choose laser tag with pizza, he knew she didn't want that at all.

"Let's watch that movie!"

* * *

"So how did you enjoy it." She looked at him, joy and questioning in her eyes. She wanted her opinion, so he was going to give it.

"Quite good, only problem I had with it was that it was in black and white." She rolled her eyes as he gave a cheesy grin.

"Oh shut up." She playfully shoved him. He grabbed her hand and he started to lead. She looked at him confused, joy still in her eyes.

Why she was so happy? Well during the movie, he saw her hand laying on the arm rest, so he grabbed her hand and held it for the entire time, rubbing his thumb against her hand. She clearly seemed to enjoy that.

She still looked at him confusedly as he took the lead. While she did tell him that she was going to take the lead, he wanted to take it at least once. Lillie had told him of a good spot to go at this time. The sun was almost about to set so he quickened his pace.

They made their up a path that lead up, ducked behind a few branches, and even climbed a bit, something she wasn't happy for. He reached the top and pulled her up and sat down. She gasped.

The sun had just started to set and they were watching it from a glorious view. She leaned into him, their hands still connect and him not knowing what to do, used his instinct and put his other arm around her. They watched the beautiful sunset together, this is what he wanted to show her. As the sun was finishing, he whispered in her ear.

"Enjoyed it?" He smiled at her and she gave him a beautiful smile that made him softly gasp.

"Loved it." She pecked his cheek and stood up. She extended his arm and helped himself up. He couldn't even explain the emotions he was feeling right now, but his face was heating up and she giggled at him.

"Let's just go down." She nodded and they made their way down the hill that provided them the view. Some twist and turns later, with some jokes and laughing in between, they made it down.

"Okay, I have one last thing that will take up the rest of the day." He looked at her questioning as she smirked. She pointed towards the pier and he saw something that he couldn't believe he missed earlier.

"The Amusement Park!"

* * *

"Woah!" They had just gotten into the amusement park, with him paying for their tickets. The park was quite pack, but they made their way with minor effort through the place. The light were shining brightly from each game, ride and booth. The screams coming from children and the loud talk from other people. The smell of greasy food filled their nostrils as they walked by.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked her, showing some gentlemen side of him to her. She looked around as they slowly walked around. They admired the park as they walked, having each others hand in their own hand. He felt her bouncing up and down, a smile on her lips as she pointed in a direction.

"Mega-Mill Roller Coaster?" He asked in confusion, the name seeming odd to him. She nodded crazily and pulled him towards the ride. The line was short, and before they knew it, they were seated in the ride. He looked at her and saw she was shaking from excitement in her seat, her eyes with stars in them. _She does act like a kid from time to time._

He wasn't a big fan of roller coasters. His younger-self probably would of enjoyed this ride more, but he wasn't a grouch about them. He's fine with riding it, though looking around at the tracks. He could tell it was going to be a crazy ride.

The carts started to slowly move and she looked at him with excitement. She reached over and grabbed his arm, tightly holding it in anticipation. He chucked at her nervously before the carts went up and started to move faster. He was in for it.

The carts kept picking up height and he wondered when the peak was going to be. He looked at the tracks in front of him and they seemed to be never ending. After a minute or so, they reached the top, and the ride stopped. Anticipation built, and she clutched his arm even tighter.

_**ZOOM**_

The ride kicked off in speed as they soared down the tracks, their faces facing the ground. He felt as if they were going to face plant into the ground. The tracks dipped off swiftly, before they were introduced to a series of twists and turns. Loopy loops and spirals were next, making all the brain rush from his brain, to out, to back, to out. He felt slightly light headed.

He peeked over to Mallow who was yelling in excitement. She wasn't clutching his arm anymore, she had her hands above her. _She's crazy. _Through the whole ride he was gripping the safety bars tightly. This was way to extreme of a ride for him.

The ride finally started to accelerate and they came back to the entrance. His felt his hair, and somehow his messy hair felt even messier. He looked at Mallow and her hair was quite rombish, but he bet she didn't care, too hyped up on adrenaline. They both got out of the ride, and she was bouncing up and down.

"That was amazing, wasn't it Ash? It was like, zoom, then shriek, then zoom again! It was awesome!" She yelled into the sky. Many bystanders looked her way from her outburst. He only nervously waved at them, signally she was okay.

"Uh… yeah it was." He didn't hold her same excitement tone and she felt it. She looked at him and looked pensive. She grabbed his hand and rushed him somewhere. They sped walked for a minute before she came to a stop. They were in front of a table, and he looked at her questionly.

"Stay here." She rushed away, leaving him alone. He didn't have any idea where she went, so he sat down. He had time to lean back and control his still rapidly beating heartbreak from the roller coaster ride. As he was calming himself, he thought back as to how this date even started. The part where he asked her.

* * *

_He looked around to only to see her, packing up for the day. His heart clenched in nervousness at what he was about to do. Only recently did he discovered that he had feelings for the green hair beauty._

_Usually he was quite dense about these things, and he was for some time, questioning what his feelings were. But out of all the people he'd made friends with, Sophocles was the one who made him realized._

_He had someone got into a deep conversation with the boy, and the boy randomly throws out that he had a crush on her. Originally he didn't know what a crush was, which shocked Sophocles. Sophocles had to give him a basic rundown of the what love was, at least from his view. Later he would get more information from Lana and Lillie, since they seemed like experts on the fact. _

_But from the summary of what Sophocles told him, he realized that he had a crush on Mallow. Getting talks from Lana and Lillie, they were finally able to convince him to ask her out. They came up with a plan to get everyone out of the room quickly so that he could ask her._

_He looked at her as she just finished putting her stuff in her bag. He shooed Pikachu away, and Pikachu pulled her Tsareena. She looked at Pikachu confusedly, before looking up at him. Her confused disappeared as she gave him a smile and jogged to him._

"_Hey Ash! What's with Pikachu." She asked him, not noticing his nervousness that he felt was dripping off him. 'Oh wait, that's sweat.' Was it from the heat or nervousness ment, he'd never knew. But he focus himself back onto Mallow._

"_Oh um… I don't know." 'Real smooth aren't ya pal,' he scolded himself. She frowned at his response, a worried look on her face._

"_Ash are you okay? You can handle this Alolan heat right?" She had a smirk on her face, but her eyes was casting a worried look at him._

"_I-I'm fine, but I-uh have something to ask you?" He scolded himself for stuttering but focused himself again on her. She looked at him confusedly._

"_Um ok… shoot." He was sweating buckets by now. Now or nothing he supposed._

"_Will you-um, go out on a date with me?"_

* * *

He smiled at the memory that happened a week ago. She said yes, after confirming he wasn't joking. She looked really excited and happy, happier than even when she was on the ride. They bid each other goodbye and he couldn't get sleep for the night. Later he asked some other people on how to prepare himself, and here he was now.

His senses came back full blast, and he was hit with the smell of greasy food, loud noise and bright lights contrasting against the dark sky again. He wondered where she was, but he didn't have a moment to think about it any longer before she was right in front of him. She held something behind her back, and she gave him a smile and a wink.

"Hey Ashy~" He looked at her weirdly, wondering about the nickname before she pulled what she had behind her back right in front of his face.

"Surprise!" It was an absolute giant malasada, with dark and syrup and whip cream around it. The smell was heavenly to him and he felt his irises expand to take in the glorious sight.

"I'm sorry about the roller coaster ride. I put my own enjoyment in front of yours, so here, have this for being such a good date." She winked at him again and hungrily stared at it before he grabbed it and set down, her sitting right beside him.

He dug into it quickly, dominating the tasty treat, more like meal. He looked at her and she had a slight hunger in her eyes. He split part of the malasada apart before he dug in again. He was being sloppy, but he didn't care, and he felt she didn't care either, as she also dug into him with reckless abandon. All traces of annoyance over the ride was gone, this made up for it and more.

After they were both done, they belched at the same time. They looked at each other before they both started to crack up. They were both having an amazing time with each other.

"So mister Pokemon Master, what shall we do with the rest of out night?"

* * *

It was slightly chilly as Mallow and him walked down path to her house. They had spent hours at the amusement park, both having an amazing time, especially since they were with each other. They were holding hands and talking about some normal stuff, but in the back of his head, he was thinking about what to say.

_We're almost here, how do I say what I'm truly feeling for her? _A question he asked himself. He saw her house in the view and he slowed his pace, she did too. They both wanted to spend as much time with each other as possible, before they had to leave each other.

They finally made it to the front of the house and she took a step forward and turned around. He looked at the window for a quick second and he swears he saw her dad, who was watching them, he mentally rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess this is it." Mallow said, a bittersweet smile coming to her face.

"Yeah, I guess it is." _Why am I being so awkward. I need to do this! _She smile sweetly at him.

"I had an amazing time today, thank you for that." Before he realized it, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. He stood there frozen for a second, before he reciprocated. He saw a bit of sadness but joy from her eyes, turned the door, ready to go inside, but he grabbed her arm.

"Mallow." He whispered, more to himself than her. She looked at him in slight shock, her eyes with questions as to why he stopped her.

"Mallow I-I-I… uh, I-I think you're an amazing person, with a wonderful personality." She blushed at his compliment, but he knew she was questioning where this was coming from.

"And you mean so much to me. I had an amazing time with you too, but it wasn't for what we did, it was by being with you." She was blushing even more fiercely. He had let down her arm, both his arms at his side, while she had her arms behind her back, her body leaning forward, interested in what he had to say.

"I-I-I would l-like to k-know, if you would ha-have the honor of being m-m-my g-girlfriend?" _Why was he a stuttering bitch? _He was blushing, he knew it since his face felt like it was burning, and he didn't look at her. He did his best to convey what he feels for her and how much this date mean to them.

"So you want to be dating? You want to be an item?" He heard her quietly ask. He nodded but still didn't look at her. He heard her softly giggle.

"I would love to Ash." She wrapped her arms around him again, and this time he immediately hugged her back. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. He never realized how much he had grown since coming to Alola. He was slightly taller than her, around an inch.

Their faces was less than a couple of centimeters apart. He stared into her green orbs as she stared straight back. She was biting her lip and she looked to be having an argument with herself, but he decided that he would end the argument. He leaned forward, shocking her and even him, capturing her lips in his.

The kiss was soft and sweet, full of passion and an emotion that the two teens felt like they had experience with each other. He rubbed her back as she ran her hands through his hair and he felt that he could of taken it further, but he elected to stop. They both broke, quietly gasping for air.

They looked at each other, both breathing heavy, before Mallow and him both started to laugh. A joyful laugh echoing through the night as they stood there with each other, still holding each other as they just looked into each other's eyes.

_What a perfect way to end, this Alolan Date, _they both thought, as the night came to close.

* * *

**Hope ya'll enjoy this Ash x Mallow one shot. Quite the long one eh?**

**Read and Review!**

**See ya later!**


End file.
